


the beauty of the world

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Romance, art student seulgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She drew Joohyun while she was writing, she drew her while she was staring at the sky, when she ordered coffee, she was teased for being a stalker, but she replied she simply appreciated the beauty and she did.





	the beauty of the world

**Author's Note:**

> short, rushed seulrene oneshot because of the feels i have for them these days. for all the mistakes being there, i'm sorry, i tried to remove them. nonetheless i hope you'll enjoy it, thank you!

Every day there was a girl walking into the coffee shop where Seulgi was working since her last year of high school. A small but beautiful and quiet girl. She would walk to the counter, a blank look on her face while she was thinking what to drink and then she would order it with a bright smile and small bow. Her name was Joohyun, this was what she wanted to be written on her to go cup. Joohyun always liked to sit close to the windows. And Seulgi loved to watch how the sun was coloring her hair in different shades.

 

Through the years, since now Seulgi needed to finish her final project in art, her topic was the beauty of the world, and she was going to be a free human from the university, she had seen Joohyun with different colors of her hair. From black, to blond, to purple and brown and dark red, all of them making her look even more unreal than she was. If someone asked Seulgi how good she knew Joohyun, she would not be able to reply.

 

She knew Joohyun had a voice like the breeze, but it could harden and be deeper, depending on her mood and with whom she was talking. Seulgi knew that Joohyun liked sweet and bitter but she was trying everything on the menu, as long as she could combine it with different cookies and cakes. Seulgi knew that the moment Joohyun would sit down, she would look firstly out of the window towards the sky with a longing and desire in her eyes, before taking out a small notebook from her bag and start writing.

 

Seulgi knew that Joohyun wearing dresses and having her shoulders bared, would make every man and woman turned to look at her. The sway of her hips, the presence she had, the emotions she possessed, Seulgi wished to know her more, to make her laugh louder and smile happier, Seulgi wanted to have her, but she was never brave enough, and so, she only drew her.

 

She drew Joohyun while she was writing, she drew her while she was staring at the sky, when she ordered coffee, she was teased for being a stalker, but she replied she simply appreciated the beauty and she did. No one could deny that Joohyun was the most beautiful woman they had seen. Sometimes Joohyun would walk in with tall boys, handsome and charming boys and Seulgi’s heart would break a little bit. But the moment Joohyun smiled at her and gave her order with light and bright voice, Seulgi would forget the heartbreak and would return the smile with one of her own.

 

“Why don’t you confess to her?” Yerim would ask. Despite being in high school she was still bolder than Seulgi would ever be.

 

“I can’t.” Seulgi shook her head and turned back to her own notebook where a small Joohyun was slowly growing.

 

“You’re drooling over her, at least, like ask her to be your model for the final project.” Sooyoung would push Seulgi a little bit towards Joohyun, earning herself a glare and a hiss to move away. “You’re blushing, you know.”

 

“I can’t just go and do it. What if she thinks I’m creepy stalker, who I am for years, but she doesn’t need to know that.” Seulgi rarely panicked, she had never had the reasons to, but she seemed to lose her mind when it was about Joohyun and approaching her, making the two younger girls laugh at her.

 

“Just do it, I doubt she’s going to reject you. I bet she writes poems for you too, I’ve seen her looking.” Sooyoung winked at Seulgi before leaving to change her clothes and go to her classes, since her shift was over since five minutes ago and Yerim rolled her eyes at Seulgi.

 

“Joohyun-unnie!” she shouted as the brat she was and walked towards Joohyun with such ease that Seulgi would be envious of, until she didn’t hear the topic Yerim so desperately wanted to speak about. “Seulgi-unnie wondered if you can be her model for her final project!” she shouted with too much excitement and Seulgi wanted to hide and wipe her existence away but Joohyun looked at her and she seemed confused.

 

“Is that so?” Joohyun asked and moved her sight towards Yerim who seemed more excited than ever, while explaining how the topic was the beauty of the world.

 

“You’re so beautiful, unnie, I’m sure you’re going to be the best model ever!” Yerim pointed out by the end of her long speech about nature and puppies and kittens and how Joohyun was the most beautiful human being and then pointing out how Joohyun could do anything she wanted to, making her the perfect model once again.

 

“Don’t you think the artist should have a word in it?” Joohyun pointed out with amused giggles leaving her pretty mouth and she turned around to look at Seulgi, who was currently blushing but she couldn’t look away either.

 

“I would like you to be my model, if you don’t mind of course!” Seulgi almost meant something more than a model, but she thought her heart would come out of her chest if she said something else. And no matter what she would be happy with what she had now.

 

“I can’t say no to this. Not when Yerim worked so hard.” Joohyun was witty, if she had seen or noticed anything, she didn’t say it back then. “My name is Bae Joohyun, nice to officially meet you.”

 

“Kang Seulgi, nice to meet you too.” Seulgi bowed and brought a cake to Joohyun as apology for the creepily grinning Yerim on the side.

 

That day Joohyun waited until Seulgi was done with her shift so that both of them could go to the studio where Seulgi was supposed to do her project. They walked there while they were speaking about each other, Seulgi spoke about her university life and how frustrating it was to have art blocks here and there when it was important to get a high grade. Joohyun shared that she was working as editor in a magazine and from time to time she was playing around her colleague’s camera to take pictures of the sky.

 

“Sehun always makes fun of me when he notices how many sky pictures I’ve taken, but by the end of the day he uses them for his portfolio.” Joohyun explained with a bright smile and shining eyes.

 

“Can you show me some of the photos you’ve taken?” Seulgi asked shyly, but Joohyun was eager to show and opened her phone's gallery, leaned closer Seulgi, making the younger sniff the sweetness coming from the perfume she had put on her neck.

 

Flowers, Seulgi thought, Joohyun was going to embraced by flowers, flowers reaching the sky.

 

A month later Seulgi had drown the background, bright blue sky with small playful clouds and many colorful flowers reaching it and embracing it as if they belonged to each other.

 

Another month later, she had a goddess drown sitting on a bed of spring flowers, her naked back facing the audience and a flower crown of bright purple flowers looking perfect with the light purple hair of the goddess.

 

The painting earned Seulgi two things, the first, she aced her subject when she explained the meaning behind the painting. The love and the beauty of the nature didn’t need to have a face. And the second was a girlfriend waiting her at home with a pizza and rented movies to celebrate her graduation.


End file.
